


[陆之昂中心]路无边

by superdoubleblue



Category: all陆之昂
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdoubleblue/pseuds/superdoubleblue
Summary: 陆之昂想，他大概也是拥有过自己的生活的……
Kudos: 7





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 可能是个无秩序监狱  
> 不可怕的血腥暴力场景有  
> 强奸非主要角色情节预警

陆之昂在狱中总喜欢一个人呆着。  
对于那些监狱里的“狱友”来说，他是一个年轻的、新鲜的、漂亮的男人，身材修长，肌肉匀称，带着一丝与他们不太一样的独有吸引力。平时做完工作，他就会坐在寝室里写日记，时不时地还会去看看天空，感受阳光，仿佛罪恶不属于他。  
一开始大家都抱着试探的态度，谁也不知道这个安静孤独的年轻人是什么来头有什么身份。但差不多一个月过后，埋藏在阴暗中的小心思就像种子一样生根发芽，这些灰色的芽又像触手一样在无形中缠绕着陆之昂。  
开始有人在陆之昂打饭的时候故意用手肘撞他的身体，打翻他的餐盘，将汤水洒在他的衣服上。后来又会有人在排队的时候揉他的腰，在洗澡的时候捏他的屁股。最后有人将他堵在操场的一角，猖狂地要扒他的衣服，陆之昂奋力反抗，最终因为打群架被关了禁闭。  
猴子是陆之昂的室友之一，人长得瘦瘦小小，年龄也不大。进来的时候只有十八，在里面也呆了快两年了。陆之昂一来他就对陆之昂有好感，这次也忍不住给他支招。  
“陆哥，你找个人罩你呗！”猴子和陆之昂一起蹲在床上说着悄悄话，“咱们区有个黑道太子爷，是这儿的‘狱霸’。”  
陆之昂听了猴子的话忍不住笑出声：“什么浴霸？我还多功能喷头呢！”  
“陆哥，你别笑。我听说这人特别讲义气，看上眼的都会帮衬一把。而且你要是跟着他，还不用……不用卖屁股。”猴子声音又再一次压低：“他这人最讨厌鸡奸，据说他能当上‘狱霸’也是因为上一届‘狱霸’想奸他，结果被他阉了。”  
陆之昂一手搭上猴子的肩膀满不在乎。“瞎说什么呢？咱们都是监狱待改造进步青年，你别老打听这些乱七八糟的事儿。再说我表现好过几年就出去了，你还让我去招惹什么黑道太子爷？”  
“陆哥，我这是为你好。”猴子虽然还不到二十岁，但出口的话却十分老道，“一般人我也不会给他支这个招，但你这不是，长得太带劲儿了吗？”  
陆之昂当然知道自己帅，以前在浅川一中的时候，能让男生见到自己都会脱口而出一句“比我还帅”可能除了傅小司也就只有自己了。他当然也清楚，他再怎么能打，也早已经不是当年那个无法无天的少年人了，他需要在狱中度过一段平静的岁月，他要确保自己在刑满释放之前相安无事。  
但招惹一个黑道太子，怎么能保证自己出狱后的日子也相安无事呢？

事实证明，即使陆之昂不去找麻烦，麻烦也会主动过来找自己。  
陆之昂赤身裸体的被三个人按在浴室的水泥墙上，领头的光头一边抽着猴子的嘴巴一边把他扯到陆之昂跟前来。  
“陆之昂，我看你人长得斯斯文文，倒是挺能打。”光头提着猴子的脖子把他甩在地上，又找两个人把猴子拉扯起来半跪着。猴子鼻子嘴角全都流了血，眼下正被自己的鼻涕和眼泪冲刷得在脸上晕开，嗓子都哭哑了，只能不住地求饶。  
陆之昂一下就恼火了，但是此刻他正处于下风，说出来的话都是有些颤抖的。  
“光头，我俩的事儿你拉着猴子干嘛？”  
光头饶有兴趣的拍了拍陆之昂的脸蛋，在他脸上留下带血的指印子。“怎么，你受不了鸡奸，也不想变成鸡奸犯是吧！”他咧开嘴笑了起来，一把捞起猴子皮包骨的腰身，用右手在自己的老二上摸了两把，“那行啊，今天老子先让你自己变成鸡奸犯！今天就让你和猴子做一回狱中夫妻！”  
“光头你他吗疯了吧，猴子今年才十九！”陆之昂睁大了眼睛，惊恐和愤怒让他的叫喊变得声嘶力竭，“你真想干什么冲我来，放开他！”  
光头又哈哈大笑起来，拖着猴子腰的手又往上抬了抬，“咱们陆狱花是嫌弃猴子屁眼小，那行，你光头大哥今天我就用这把胯下刀先给你通通路！”说完，光头就毫无预兆地往猴子的屁股里捅进去，猴子“哇”地叫了起来，整个身体都紧绷着，脸色发青，嘴唇乌白乌白的，眼球似乎要因为剧烈的疼痛挣出眼眶。  
这是一场毫无疑问的强暴，甚至没有一点儿润滑。光头只捅了那么一下就见血了，鲜红的颜色顺着猴子嶙峋的腿往下流。陆之昂开始拼命的挣扎，但是光头只是一边笑着动作一边将猴子伤痕累累的面孔凑到他面前。  
“看见了吗，你陆哥。”光头又对着猴子的脑袋抽了一下，“好好看看，一会儿就是他要操你！”  
太绝望了。陆之昂愤怒地嘶吼，有人在他的肚子上打了一拳，还有人击打着他的膝盖，强迫他也半跪在地上。陆之昂甚至开始后悔，自己为什么不早点儿听猴子的话，去向一个有权有势的人寻求帮助……  
浴室里这时候走进一个人。  
“老大，是霍震霄。”一个喽啰对光头说，“他最看不惯这事儿，咱们——”  
“看不惯他也不会管，这两人是他什么人啊！”光头朝喽啰摆了摆手，“别管他！”  
这人就是，这人就是猴子口里的“狱霸”！听到了对话的陆之昂仿佛觉得自己找到了什么救命稻草，他朝那个站在他们对面打开花洒准备洗澡的人大声喊了起来。  
“救命，救命！帮帮我们吧！”又有一个人一脚踢在他胸口上，陆之昂觉得胸口一闷，咳嗽了起来。猴子已经口吐白沫昏了过去，光头把自己血淋淋的“红刀子”从猴子身体里拔出来，偏了偏头示意自己的手下帮陆之昂插进去。  
可是那个陆之昂的求助对象霍震霄却无动于衷。  
陆之昂顺了气就又开始挣扎，他企图往霍震霄那边跑过去，但被几个人牢牢按着半跪在地上。  
“帮帮我们吧，你没听见吗！你有这么见死不救吗！”陆之昂不死心的朝霍震霄叫喊着，他觉得霍震霄似乎往他们的方向偏了偏头，于是又叫声更大：“要不你救救猴子也行啊，他真的快死了——”他话还没说完，光头就伸出手想捂住他的嘴，可陆之昂毫不客气地狠狠咬了光头一口。光头惨叫着想要抽陆之昂一个大嘴巴，但霍震霄却已经完全转过身来看向陆之昂。  
“你能给我什么？”  
陆之昂的眼镜掉在地上，这导致他根本看不清霍震霄的脸。但是这个低沉略带稚嫩的嗓音却着实有些出乎陆之昂的意料。他感觉到，周遭的空气因为霍震霄的开口都有着谜一样的安静，所以他立刻趁热打铁，对霍震霄展开新一轮的“求助攻势”。  
“什么都行，我这个朋友快死了！”他又挣扎了一下，想要去够躺在地上昏迷不醒的猴子。  
对面的人沉默了几秒，又开口：“那你愿意给我口吗，就在这儿。”  
陆之昂愣住了，但他没时间去想为什么一个传闻中“痛恨鸡奸犯”的男人会提出这种要求，只是眼眶象征性的热了热。  
“可以，我愿意。”陆之昂听见自己回答。  
霍震霄这才一步一步往他们这边走过来，站在前边的光头下意识地往旁边退开，但他手下的小弟却丝毫没有放松对陆之昂的钳制。  
“听见了吗？”霍震霄冷冷地命令道，“他说了，他现在要在这儿，给我口。”  
陆之昂感觉胳膊和肩膀一松，他被放开了。


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当众口交预警

陆之昂先摸到自己的眼镜。

镜片已经裂了，但这并不妨碍陆之昂透过裂缝看清楚霍震霄的模样。他看起来年龄不是很大，眼角下垂，嘴角上翘，高傲地站在浴室玻璃直射出来的逆光中，像一只九天而来的仙鹤。

陆之昂不自觉得看向吞了下口水，是他喜欢的那一型，或者说一贯喜欢的那一型。

“能不能先送我的朋友去医务室？”陆之昂对霍震霄说，“他看起来真的不太好。”

霍震霄朝躺在地上的猴子偏了偏头，似乎想要从一片血肉模糊中辨认出他的模样。然后他嗤笑了一声：“光头，够狠的呀，一大活人能让你玩儿成这样。”他往战战兢兢的光头脚边啐了一口，“真他妈不想活了。”

光头低头哈腰地笑了笑：“是我，我送他去……”

“我信不过他。”陆之昂说，“你没有人吗？”

霍震霄淡淡的回答：“放心，他们不敢。”

光头一个手下就揽起猴子把他抬出浴室了。

此时浴室还有四五个人，每个人都光着身子，但每个人面临的形势都不同。陆之昂觉得自己可能是最低等的一个，不仅要替一个刚见过一面的男人口交，还要当着看自己笑话的仇家，在一种如此狼狈不堪的状态下。

霍震霄一直没有说话，从猴子被抬出去，他就一直眼神淡漠地看着陆之昂。这不禁让陆之昂开始思考，他不是讨厌鸡奸吗？他不是不会操别的男人吗？怎么到了自己这儿就非做这么一件事儿不可呢？但他还是在众人愤恨、好奇或者戏谑的眼神中，手脚并用的爬到霍震霄的脚边。霍震霄的阴茎还在半软不硬的状态，但尺寸对于一个亚洲男性来说也十分可观了。陆之昂伸出手，在还没有完全勃起的阴茎根部捏了一下，就感觉到霍震霄似乎抖了一下，呼吸也变得急促起来。

陆之昂当然不知道，这对于霍震霄来说是怎样的视觉冲击。

他的皮肤很白，比监狱里许多男人都要白一些，但却依然给人一种艳丽感；偏偏他的眼仁又是乌黑的，发亮的时候就像价值连城的黑曜石，绝望的时候又像不可见底的深潭；鼻梁也很挺，正好对应着下面那个重要器官的尺寸；嘴唇也的粉嫩的玫瑰色，此时正因为要吞下自己的阳具而微微绽放着。

他的眼角还有一颗痣，那大概是这张鬼斧神工脸上的点睛之笔，它就像是上帝的吻痕，让陆之昂的每一个动作都变得无辜可怜。

磨蹭了一会儿的陆之昂终于张开嘴将霍震霄的阴茎含了进去，他的动作很熟练，也会小心翼翼地避免自己的牙齿磕碰到霍震霄的命根子。但是霍震霄的东西大得有些超乎他的承受能力，口水在挤压和吞咽的过程中不断地流出来。还好霍震霄很注意清洁和卫生，阴茎没有什么令人作呕的味道，陆之昂也不敢含得太深，只吞了一大半就稍微吐出来，闭上眼睛用口腔模拟着交合的动作。

当陆之昂开始吞吐霍震霄的肉棒时，这场祸事的始作俑者就忍不住“啧”了两声。虽然光头很惧怕霍震霄带来的威压，但他本质上还是一个犯过事的恶霸。他忍不住摸了摸下巴，喊了声：“到底还是婊子！”

霍震霄感觉到，陆之昂的动作在那一瞬间有些迟疑了。

自己的肉棒在陆之昂的动作下不断的胀大起来，虽然被高热的口腔包裹着，但陆之昂给他的口交体验似乎总是隔靴搔痒。他想强迫自己停下，但是却忍不住伸出手按住了陆之昂的头，想要夺回对自己小兄弟的掌控权。

感受到了霍震霄的动作，陆之昂暗叫不好，吞到一半的东西就想吐出来，没想到立刻就被眼前人的手掌牢牢固定住，按着他就往更深的地方冲去。陆之昂眼睛红了一圈，两只手攥在一起按得死紧。这第一下太深了，阴茎的冠几乎抵住喉头，如果可能的话，也许会一直伸进自己胃里。

呕吐的生理反应说来就来，喉咙的各处软肉都在不停挤压霍震霄的阴茎。霍震霄深吸了一口气，动作变得越来越大力。陆之昂被顶的眼冒金星，不自觉地发出来“呜呜”的声音，他感觉到霍震霄的小孔中流出了一些腥咸的液体。口中的肉棒也在不停的抖动，这是一个人要缴械的前兆。

他开始挣扎起来，一方面想要扳开霍震霄制住自己的手，另一方面又想推开霍震霄。霍震霄的脑子早就一片空白，无论是陆之昂的狼狈还是反抗都像是又在他的心口点上一把火，等到他意识过来陆之昂的企图时已经不太来得及了。自己的阳具从陆之昂的口中退出来，竟然射了他一脸，连睫毛都挂上了浓稠的精液。

陆之昂明显也被这个突如其来的操作给惊呆了，呆坐在地上半天都没说话。他眼睛垂着，嘴角还挂着成分不明的透明液体，一滴眼泪从他眼睛里划出来，和霍震霄的精液融为一体。

霍震霄后退了一步，他听见光头再一次开口，语气中带着明显的戏谑：“霍大少，没想到您平时这么不声不响，竟然喜欢玩儿这么刺激的。行，光头我这就去外面跟人说，陆之昂以后就是您的玩意儿，您的狗，咱们全都不碰他一根手指头——”

光头话还没说完，霍震霄就冲过去捏住陆之昂的后脖颈子。他将陆之昂提起来，放在花洒下给还有些手足无措的陆之昂胡乱洗了洗脸，就握着他的手腕往外走。

陆之昂被他扯得一个踉跄，稍微回过神。他的步伐在茫然中慢慢变得抗拒起来，但是他还是强忍着被当众颜射的屈辱和霍震霄离开了浴室。

穿上囚服之后，他一直沉默地跟着霍震霄来到他的房间里。霍震霄住的是单间，和他们睡的多人间距离有点儿远，而且虽然只住一个人，环境也并没有比他们好多少，只是个人空间大了一些，并且有一个相对保护隐私的门而已。

等到进了屋，陆之昂就甩开了霍震霄的手，他脸上的肌肉抽动了几下，然后嗤笑了一声：“霍大少还想怎么玩？”

霍震霄抿着唇看过去，陆之昂就像是一只炸了毛的豹子一样朝他释放着自己的愤怒。他耸了耸肩，一副无所谓的样子。

“是你说只要救你，什么都愿意做，现在反倒生气了？”

陆之昂被噎了下。霍震霄说的是实话，只是这付出的代价太大，让他都忘了自己为什么要和霍震霄搅和在一起。

他犹豫了几秒，又重复了一遍：“那霍大少还想怎么玩？”

这明显没有完全消气的语气终于把霍大少给逗乐了。他大大方方地往床上一坐，对着陆之昂上下打量。

“陆之昂，是吧？”霍震霄问，“你最近可太有名了。”

陆之昂似乎没想到霍震霄会知道自己的名字，不由得惊讶的睁大了眼。

“我知道你为什么向我求助，还不是听说了我以前的‘光荣事迹’，觉得我不会把你怎么样。”

被看穿了心思的陆之昂不由得低下了头。也不知道为什么。

“可那都是以前了。”霍震霄继续说道：“况且你长得这么好看，不给我也便宜别人了。”

陆之昂“切”了一声，“霍大少要罩我了？”

霍震霄站起来，他比陆之昂高一点，正好可以拥有一些居高临下的视角。他走到陆之昂面前，伸手揽上他的腰，小声在他耳边说：“你听见光头的话了吗？很快大家都会知道，你以后是我的玩意儿，是我的狗……”他还没说完，陆之昂就皱着眉头想要躲，他便又用力，嘴唇直接贴在陆之昂的耳廓上。

“你不是第一次了，是吗？”


	3. 03

放学铃声总是最能催动少男少女玲珑心志的东西。  
班主任还没喊出“下课”的命令，三班的门口就已经挤了许多人，这些人绝大多数是来看高一三班的两个风云人物，其余的可能就是来找以前的熟人。  
贪玩的男孩子早就换上了自己的运动服，站在门口极为焦虑地等待。直到班主任口里说出了“下课”的命令，才第一时间撞开教室的门。  
“余淮，打球去？”  
余淮看见自己的“球友”笑了笑，伸出手招呼了一下，“等会儿，这道题写完！”  
男孩把球抱在胸前，露出一个憨厚的笑容，“那你还有人吗？咱们可以跟六班体育生斗牛。”  
余淮听了这话回头看了一眼，陆之昂还趴在课桌上睡觉。今天是周三，傅小司和立夏的“画室约会”时间，之前陆之昂总盼着和傅小司一起回家，没到周三都落单自己在教室坐到很晚。  
于是余淮伸手朝陆之昂指了指，但是没发出什么声音。男孩见余淮找到人，兴奋得跑下楼去了，只留下余淮自己在教室里和英语作业斗争。  
夏天的尾巴上，阳光总是恰到好处地从窗户投射进来，在教室里攀爬延伸，自然也会打在陆之昂身上。睡梦中的陆之昂大半个身子都在阳光里，勾勒出金色的轮廓。余淮背着书包站在陆之昂跟前，情不自禁地弯下腰去……  
睡美人睁开了眼睛，浅咖色的眸子一动不动地盯着他。  
那双眼睛又真诚又纯情，余淮被盯得脸都烧起来似的，抬起身子向后就是一个趔趄，扶着桌子才站稳。  
陆之昂看他这样子不由得笑起来，一边笑还一边用开玩笑的语气道出他的心事：“我知道我长得帅，你也不能趁我睡觉偷偷亲我吧！”  
“呃，我……”余淮喘了两口才把气喘寻匀，“周末问你去不去打球。”看陆之昂还犹豫，连忙又补充说：“今天周三！”  
陆之昂愣了下，过一会儿才对这个时间点回身。他草草收拾了东西，包也随意地挎在身上，“行，打一会儿也行。”说完又摸着下巴想了想，“就是不能打太久，我答应我妈回家吃饭了。”  
“你不等傅小司了？”  
“谁管他，重色轻友。”陆之昂一边走一边把手自然地搭在余淮肩上，“要不你今天别回寝室了，上我家住呗？”  
陆之昂还是第一次主动开口邀请余淮，他觉得自己让陆之昂一番操作给噎住了，沉默了半天才问出一句：“傅小司住过吗？”  
“你怎么天天吃傅小司的醋，不就是把你从年级第一的位置上拽下来吗？”陆之昂握着余淮肩膀的手臂撒娇一样晃了晃，“傅小司不仅住过，还睡过我，很快你也要睡我了，满意没？”  
余淮低着头没应声。  
事实上，余淮并不是那种会自己躲在墙角种蘑菇画圈圈的自闭学霸，和陆之昂一样，他的朋友可以从这里排到浅川校门口。浅川中学的学生除了需要傅小司那样的冰山男神，还需要陆之昂这样的跳脱浪子，可他们更喜欢余淮这种平易近人，经常与学生们“同流合污”的阳光男孩，毕竟男男女女凑在一起不是为了谈恋爱而是搞起小团体这种事情，初中就已经不流行了。  
但是让陆之昂不能理解的是，余淮明明很愿意和他成为朋友，却非常不喜欢傅小司，甚至有时候他和傅小司在一起说话，余淮都可以用各种各样的理由把他叫走。每次陆之昂问余淮是不是吃醋，余淮也从不反驳。  
“余小爷，别那么幼稚。”见余淮不说话，陆之昂伸手在他脑袋上顺了一把，“咱都十六七了，怎么还搞交朋友独占制的啊！”

那天晚上余淮还是去了陆之昂家。  
陆之昂的妈妈很喜欢余淮，饭桌上一边夸他稳重一边多给他夹了几筷子。他不好拒绝陆妈妈的好意，夹多少吃多少，最后还是陆之昂劝说他妈妈别那么热情才作罢。  
吃完晚饭，陆之昂带着余淮到自己家附近遛弯。这一片都是别墅区，这个时间周围安静得不得了，余淮不知道说什么，只能一边揉肚子一边沉溺于这片安静的环境当中，等时机一到，舒服地打了一个饱嗝。  
这一打嗝就把旁边的陆之昂逗个够呛，“噗”一声就笑了出来。  
“除了傅小司，我没领别人来过我家了。”等到陆之昂笑完了，还安抚性地拍了拍余淮的后背，“我妈还以为我交不到别的朋友了，看到你来是高兴的，你别介意。”  
余淮冲他摆摆手，“没事儿。”  
“我觉得你挺有事儿的。”陆之昂突然先余淮一步停下来，扭着眉毛作出了思考的姿势。“你说你总和傅小司过不去，不会真以为我除了他没别的朋友吧？”  
“你本来是能有很多朋友的。”余淮也毫不客气地说出自己的心里话，“就因为你天天跟着傅小司，那些想和你交朋友的人都会敬而远之。”他见陆之昂有些皱眉头，语气也不是很友好，“傅小司对你有那么重要吗？”  
“重要！”陆之昂听完这个问题后脱口而出，但是他很快又笑起来，并且摸了摸自己的后脑勺，企图缓和一下尴尬的气氛，“我俩从小就在一起，自己第一个朋友还维持了这么久的感情，总会特别看重的……”  
余淮听他这么说就气不打一处来，“那你将来有了喜欢的人，和女朋友结婚了，以后有了自己的孩子——”虽然这些对高中生的他们来说十分遥远，但是余淮就是忍不住扯到更未来的时间点，“那个时候你还是要以傅小司为主吗？”  
陆之昂显然被余淮一连串的假设给问蒙了，他甚至思考了一下为什么余小爷如此能言善辩，每次语文作文还只能在市平均分线上徘徊。他无辜地眨了眨眼睛，又抿了一下嘴，最后自己转过身快步地往回走。  
“哎呀你瞎说什么有的没的，什么和女朋友结婚，长那么大我就没交过女朋友！”  
陆之昂最后这句话就像是一颗炸弹，直接把余淮心头的气都给炸没了。他三步并作两步地追上陆之昂，迫不及待地问对他自己来说更重要的问题。  
“你没谈过恋爱啊？”  
陆之昂人送外号“韦小宝”，就因为他给大家印象是健谈又花心，谁都觉得陆之昂是个称霸校园的社交大鳄，也是个游走花丛的情场老手。余淮没有深入了解过陆之昂的情感生活，自然不知道陆之昂以前到底有没有谈过恋爱。  
陆之昂的脸“蹭”地就红了，他脚步更快，说话声音也更小：“说了没有，我以前就是个初中生，初中生谈恋爱叫早恋懂不懂……”  
“那你喜欢过别人吗？”余淮觉得自己连问话的尾音里都透露着愉悦的情绪，“喜欢过吗？”  
陆之昂从来没觉得余淮是一个如此八卦且多管闲事的人过，他脚下凶狠地刹了闸。  
“余淮，你什么意思啊！”陆之昂觉得自己的声音大到能把邻居们通通吵醒，“我没喜欢过别人就不符合你心理预期了是吗？那我喜欢过，谁都喜欢，长得好看我就都可以喜欢！”他怒气冲冲地朝余淮吼完还觉得不过瘾，末了又补充道：“傅小司我也喜欢！”  
看着机灵，实际上就是个要面子的傻子。余淮望着陆之昂因为过分激动而红彤彤的脸，连嘴唇都有着诱人的颜色。他的眼神过分深情，看得陆之昂心里打了个哆嗦。  
“我长得也好看。”余淮说，“那你喜欢我吗？”  
陆之昂瞪大了眼睛。  
我的初恋要开始了么？


	4. 04

陆之昂就这么和余淮谈恋爱了。  
他们学校优等生多，人人都有个自矜自持的尺度在，谈恋爱也算是个爆炸性新闻头等大事，更何况他和余淮都是男生，相处起来自然要藏着掖着。陆之昂尤其怕自己的好朋友傅小司和立夏接受不了，对着他们更是藏着掖着。  
好就好在余淮自己也是个正儿八经的学生，知道什么时候该干什么，表白当晚就跟陆之昂表示“我们两个还是以学习为主”，也让陆之昂感到安心一些。  
可是，青春期的男生女生对未知事物的好奇心和探索欲哪是那么容易就消散的。有了恋爱这一层关系作为连接的纽带，余淮将陆之昂从那个“表面友情”的小团体里剥离出来变得更加顺理成章。两人在篮球比赛时的候补席位上悄悄牵手，在教学楼的夹缝中拥抱调情，原本大大方方的注视也能让人觉得脸红心跳，说出口的话都成了温声软语的爱情誓言。  
傅小司当然察觉出了陆之昂的不对劲，但是他自己还有感情问题需要处理，自己从小到大的好朋友多了一个别的“朋友”他也没有阻止的立场也就作罢了。  
两个人甜甜蜜蜜的恋爱三个月，余淮在期末的时候“成功”掉出了年级前三。名次下降让他觉得心情不是很好，看完发榜就自己坐在长椅上生闷气，直到陆之昂也悄悄赶到。  
“生气呢？”陆之昂一来就毫无顾忌地坐下，说话直戳余淮痛点，“第四名不错啦！”  
余淮翻了个白眼，“你们仨强，这回真成三强了。”  
“余小爷，你怎么谁的醋都吃。”陆之昂又凑近余淮看了看，“你霸占年级第二一学期了，还不让我和立夏发愤图强啊！”  
余淮看都不看陆之昂一眼，“小爷要考第一。”  
“你下学期一定考第一！”  
尽管知道这话只是说说安慰他而已，余淮还是转过头去看陆之昂。他的眼角下垂，看人总是有些深情款款的味道，长时间浸淫在这个眼神中的陆之昂仍不习惯，耳根子蹭地红了起来，眼神也变得躲闪。兴许是要分开一个寒假的气氛有些惆怅，近距离的暧昧从中抽丝变得旖旎起来。此刻的学校人烟稀少，连老师们都放假回家了，安静更是助长了少年疯狂的胆量。  
余淮轻轻一偏头，自己的牙齿就咬住了陆之昂的下唇，一开始只是轻柔的碰撞，到后来嘴唇与嘴唇的碾磨交流，就好像是品尝世界上最柔软的果冻，咀嚼人生中最甜蜜的软糖。  
这是他们的第一个吻。  
接吻过后的的陆之昂喘了很久才把自己的气给调顺，脸真的像小学生作文里的红苹果一样。  
“那个……”调整过来的陆之昂小声说道：“一会儿和小司立夏他们去吃饭，你去吗？”  
余淮摇了摇头，“你们聚会我就不去了，我跟周末他们打球去。”  
陆之昂知道他是不想看见傅小司，可能现在也不想看见立夏。不过他和余淮一向是这样的，谈恋爱也不会干涉对方的交际圈，至少有关他的事情，余淮从来都是一个人的。  
于是他点点头，又说了两句安慰的话就要走，刚站起来就被余淮扯住了。  
“假期给我打电话。”余淮捏了捏自己手里细瘦的腕子，“把我忘了你就死定了。”  
陆之昂朝余淮眨眨眼，“那你也要主动打给我。”他跑了两步，又回过头来跟余淮摆摆手，“不要忘记了！”

到底还是忘记了。  
余淮怕了成绩下降这个可怕的事实，一放假就投入了补习班和题库的海洋，他妈妈也对儿子这期末的成绩很不满意，把自家电话把控得死死的，好几次陆之昂打电话余淮都接不到。  
在余淮妈妈那里碰了十几次壁之后陆之昂意识到，年轻人的爱情终是要被漫长的寒假阻隔了。于是他长啸一声，在年三十那天跟着傅小司离开浅川找立夏去玩儿了。  
余淮提高成绩的计划紧锣密鼓地进行到了年前总算可以歇一歇脚，等到他吃完年夜饭坐在沙发上，脑子里全都是十几天前自己和陆之昂在学校长椅上的那个禁忌之吻。他看着自家的电话，发愣，连妈妈叫他他也没听到。  
“想什么呢，越来越呆。”余淮妈妈摸不清儿子的想法，只能努努嘴表示抗议，“你是不是谈恋爱啦？”  
“没有，妈，我先打个电话。”余淮心不在焉地拒绝了和母亲的进一步交流，跑到电话旁边按下了那一串早就已经熟记于心的数字。  
接电话的是陆之昂的妈妈，她一听到是余淮来电话高兴地不得了，一直对余淮嘘寒问暖，还邀请他有空再到家里做客。  
“谢谢阿姨的好意。”余淮小心的说，“陆之昂应该不会已经睡了吧？”  
“之昂和小司去外地写生了，明天才能回来。”  
“过年都不回来吗？”  
陆妈妈在那边笑了起来。“之昂哪有你这么懂事听话，他不闯祸就不错了……”  
放下电话的余淮兴致不高，连倒计时都没等就回卧室躺下了。他不知道自己到底在生什么气，想来想去还是把归因放在“之昂和小司”身上。  
等明天，等明天他回来我就去他家问清楚。余淮在床上翻了个身，觉得自己的恋爱谈得也太憋屈了一些。  
可是过年就是这样麻烦又复杂，等到余淮真的约到陆之昂，已经是距离开学不到三天的寒假尾巴了。  
虽然在电话里没有咬死，但余淮和陆之昂都把这次见面当成是一次正经的约会。他们约在郊区的一个公园，公园里人不多，也不会碰见什么两人的熟人，算是一个比较安全的地方。  
“我之前给你打了好多电话，但是你妈妈都不让你接。”陆之昂一见到余淮就觉得满腹委屈，“怎么了，就考不好那么一次，你就得整个假期都学习吗？”  
“我的目标是是去北京，考上清华。”余淮和他并排坐在草地上，揶揄地推了推他的胳膊肘，“那你呢，你有没有想好考去哪儿？”  
陆之昂原本是想和傅小司去一个学校的，傅小司的目标是上海美院，那自己就算上不了上海美院，也可以报上海别的学校。可现在情况不同，余淮是自己的男朋友，自己不能为了好朋友随意抛弃自己的恋人。  
责任感爆棚的陆之昂满不在乎的一把揽住余淮，“文理都还没分呢，以后的事儿以后再说吧！”  
余淮沉默了一会儿，又说：“其实我也给你打过电话的。”  
“年三十那天，想跟你说‘春节快乐’。”余淮歪了歪头，“可是你妈妈说你和傅小司去写生了。”  
陆之昂被余淮说的有些心虚，慢慢低下头。  
“你想跟他考一个学校吧？”  
“没有，我不考美院！”陆之昂连忙反驳，“我们哪是去写生，我那是跟傅小司去立夏的老家玩儿！”他害怕余淮生气，便开始自顾自地讲起自己的旅行：“他们那边是个小城镇，过年氛围特别好，还有年市，还可以放烟火。集市上有好多东西我都没见过！哎我还看见一个许愿箱，说是自己喜欢的人也喜欢自己硬币就能扔进去，我投了好几次都没投中……你说你是不是不喜欢我呀？”  
余淮静静地看陆之昂手舞足蹈地说完这些，然后摇了摇头。  
“也许是你不喜欢我。”


End file.
